


Headcanon

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Drama, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Pelea de tontitos, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform, comedia, orgullo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: Rubius y Vegetta han peleado, dejándose de hablar durante una semana, esperando las disculpas del otro.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 3
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Llevaban toda una semana sin hablarse, ignorando su presencia cada vez que estaban juntos en el mismo lugar. Los demás trataban de fingir que no se daban cuenta, pero era muy difícil cuando esos dos pasaban de estar juntos para arriba y para abajo a no dirigirse ni siquiera una breve mirada. 

─Rubiuh, ¿hasta cuándo seguirán con esto?─ preguntó, un muy preocupado Mangel. Sabía que, aunque no lo admitiría, esto le estaba afectado más de lo que mostraba. 

─¿Seguir con qué, hombre?─ trató de restarle importancia al asunto, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba─ No entiendo a lo qué te... 

─No te hagas el tonto, puerco─ interrumpió, Auron─. Sabes muy bien de qué te está hablando, que te haces el idiota es otra cosa. 

Bufó, enfocando su atención en la madera que se encontraba picando. 

─Déjalo, Auron─ dijo Alexby─. Este cabezota no va a ceder. Prefiere seguir peleado con Vegetta a dar su brazo a torcer. 

Volteó a ver con gesto enfadado, ¿acaso le estaba llamando orgulloso? Pues se equivocaba. Las cosas seguían de esa manera porque Samuel de Luque era un hombre obstinado que no aceptaba sus errores por más que se los señalaran, no porque él no “cediera”. Bastantes ganas tenía de olvidar lo sucedido para volver a estar bien con su lobo, pero sabía que si no hacía lo que Vegetta quería esto no iba a pasar y él no iba a permitir eso. 

─No me veas así─ lo enfrentó el más pequeño─. Ambos son unos idiotas. Se extrañan, pero ni muertos hacen las paces. 

Volvió a bufar. No quería hablar de eso, ¿por qué seguían insistiendo? Una más y se largaría a su casa, se prometió. 

─Sí, sí, sí─ dijo, Lolito─. Ayer incluso vi a Triple 7 viendo hacia la casa de Rubiuh cuando pasamos a buscar a Auron. Mi niña y yo le dijimos que si quería pasar a hablar con él y nos lo negó rápidamente. Es obvio que se extrañan, pero no quieren aceptarlo. 

¿Vegetta se quedó viendo hacia su casa? Bien, tal vez no se iría a casa, al menos no mientras siguiera escuchando ese tipo de cosas. 

─Y no olvides que este parguela ha andado todo histérico desde que no está su Vegetta para mimarlo─ agregó Alexby. 

Ok, ya estaba bueno. Que dijeran cosas sobre Vegetta mostrando que lo extraña era una cosa, pero escuchar tonterías de que la ausencia de su novio lo tenía de mal humor no era algo que le interesara. 

Guardó los bloques de madera que había talado en su inventario. 

─Me voy─ anunció─. Los dejo para que sigan cotorreando a mis expensas, cabrones. 

Sin darles chance a responder, montó su chocobo y agitó las riendas para darle la señal de que podía despegar. 

─ 

─¡Que no, macho! No voy a disculparme por algo que yo no hice─ chilló. 

─Vegetta, estás actuando como todo un idiota, ¿lo sabías? 

Le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su amigo, mirada que el albino simplemente ignoró. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, si creía que podía intimidarlo con eso estaba muy equivocado. 

─Vegetoide, Willy tiene razón─ acordó, Luzu─. Mira nada más como estás con todo esto, ya va siendo hora de que detengan toda esta estupidez. 

A su lado, Fargan asentía. 

Todos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que conducían a la imponente mansión en los cielos de Vegetta, puesto que este no les quería dejar pasar más de ahí. 

─Ustedes son tontitos, de eso no me queda duda─ espetó, con un poco de acidez en su voz. 

─Llámanos como gustes─ le dijo Willy─, eso sólo nos hace saber que tenemos razón. 

─Mira, Vegetta─ empezó a decir Fargan─, sé que Rubius es desesperante la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es alguien mal intencionado. Lo que pasó fue un error mínimo que tú te has encargado de llevar a un extremo absurdo y sin sentido. 

─Mejor no podías decirlo, Fargansito─ mostró su acuerdo, Luzu─. Fue algo pequeño, un error tonto, Vege. 

─Pequeño o no, sigue siendo un error que yo no cometí─ sentenció─. No voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no hice yo. 

─Nadie te está diciendo que fuiste tú, déjate de dramas─ las palabras de Willy sonaban duras─. Te estamos diciendo que tú, y sólo tú, llevaste toda la situación al extremo. Entendemos que quieres que Rubius reflexione sobre lo ocurrido para que no vuelva a cometerlo, pero esta no es la manera. 

¿Es que acaso nadie veía las cosas como las veía él? Vegetta había tenido todo planeado para el trabajo de ese día, pero los constantes bobeítos de Doblas le habian terminado por echar a perder sus planes, haciéndole quedar mal ante Merlon, quien le había solicitado su ayuda para ese encargo. No, definitivamente él no era quien tenía que disculparse. 

Los otros chicos decidieron no seguir insistiendo. Sabían que Vegetta, por sobre todo, era un hombre maduro. Sólo necesitaba que alguien le hiciera ver sus errores para poder reconocerlos; tardaba un poco en aceptar lo que sus amigos le decían, pero, al final del día, terminaba dándoles la razón. 

Hablaron de otros temas hasta que vieron como el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, procediendo a despedirse de su amigo y, una vez más, aconsejándole un poco para que pudiera ya salir de esa situación con su pareja. 

Una vez que sus amigos cerraron la puerta de su entrada, el pelinegro ascendió a su mansión, pasando directamente al establo de sus chocobos y sacando a Nube para ir a dar un paseo. Podía haber optado por ponerse el traje de Lobo Nocturno y haber salido a desestresarse cometiendo algunas fechorías, pero su espíritu quería algo más tranquilo y sabía dónde podía encontrarlo. 

─ 

Como aún no había terminado su casa en la isla flotante que había construido, por los momentos se quedaba en su antigua casa de madera. Prefería quedarse ahí a arriesgarse a ir a la casa “testículo” que colgaba de la isla de Vegetta y terminar encontrándose con él. 

Se encontraba en su habitación, aburrido a más no poder, pero sin tener nada de ganas de salir, aunque fuera a la sala. Nieves también lo había regañado por seguir prolongando esa absurda pelea, así que, para evitar que siguieran cuestionando su modo de actuar con su novio, prefirió encerrarse y alejarse de todos. 

Sí, sabía que había hecho mal e incluso había estado dispuesto, en un inicio, a pedir disculpas como se debe. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Vegetta explotara de la forma en la que lo hizo y lo tratara como si fuera un niño estúpido lo llevó a optar por quedarse callado e irse, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. 

Suspiró. No le gustaba estar aburrido. Aburrirse era sinónimo de pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta. 

Vagó durante un rato por el pueblo, visitando cada una de las tiendas y comprándose un pedazo de torta de chocolate en la dulcería. Como no quería quedarse en el lugar a comerse su postre, se encaminó al único lugar al que le gustaba ir cuando no se sentía bien: la casa del árbol que su Vegetta le había regalado en su cumpleaños. 

Subió por las enredaderas hasta la copa del árbol, viendo durante unos segundos el gift que el ojos violeta había colocado ahí y riendo al recordar la expresión que puso la primera vez que lo vio. ¿Quién diría que, luego de tener un fuerte gay panic, terminaría enamorado de ese cabeza dura? Volvió a reir. 

Estaba sentado sobre las hojas, viendo tranquilamente las estrellas mientras disfrutaba de su dulce, cuando escuchó el sonido característico de Nube, el chocobo de Vegetta. Su corazón arrancó a la latir con rapidez, haciéndole creer que en cualquier instante se saldría de su pecho. 

─¡Cálmate, Rubén!─ se reprendió, en un murmuro─. Es sólo Vegetta, muestra algo de dignidad, por favor. 

Quería creer que el chico sólo pasaba por ahí, pero se llevó un susto aún mayor que el anterior cuando vio que iba directamente a lo más alto del árbol, justo donde él se encontraba. 

Violeta chocó con verde. 

─R-Rubén...─ susurró, Vegetta─. No sabía que estabas acá. Me voy para no incomodarte─ decretó. 

─¡N-no!─ se le escapó─. Digo...─ su garganta estaba, repentinamente, seca. Aclaró su voz─. Yo ya me iba. Sólo vine a ver las estrellas un rato, rato que ya pasó hace bastante. 

Se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, sacudiendo los restos de hojas de su pantalón y tomando los desechos que quedaron de su compra. 

─No tienes necesidad de irte, Doblas─ le dijo─. Quédate, por favor. 

Había pasado todo el camino hasta allá pensando en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho y, tenía que reconocer, se había pasado bastante con todo ese asunto. Sí, Rubén había cometido un error, pero era algo tonto comparado con el espectáculo que él había montado al respecto. 

No pensó que se lo encontraría. Su plan, simplemente, era ir a la casa del árbol, ver las estrellas un rato, respirar algo de aire fresco y luego volver a su casa a descansar para, al día siguiente, buscar a Rubius y pedirle disculpas por su inmadura actitud. Claro que todo esto cambió cuando, al aterrizar en la cima del árbol, se encontró con el híbrido. 

Rubius no sabía qué hacer cuando escuchó sus palabras. Quería irse, pero no porque no quisiera estar al lado de su chico, sino porque quería evitar que la pelea continuara; él no era nada bueno en situaciones como esa, así que prefería huir antes que seguir discutiendo. 

─Yo...─ fue lo único que logró decir, su mente hecha un caos total. 

Vegetta supo, al ver su rostro, lo que su medio oso debía estar pensando. En una de esas tantas noches en las que se quedaban a dormir juntos, el híbrido le había confesado su fuerte aversión a las peleas, así que entendía lo que debía estar pasando por esa cabecita suya en ese momento. 

Decidió calmarlo. 

Aprovechando que estaba distraído en la lucha interna que debía estar teniendo en su mente en ese momento, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, sentándose él a su lado. 

Rubius lo miró sorprendido, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. 

─Chiqui─ empezó a decir─, estos últimos días he sido un completo idiota contigo. Llevé mi enfado al extremo y te lastimé. De corazón, te pido disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho pasar en esta absurda semana. 

De todas las cosas que podían suceder era esta la que menos se esperaba. Mientras comía su pedazo de torta, había repasado tanto lo ocurrido con Vegetta como las palabras de sus amigos, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era pedir disculpas, aun cuando su error había sido pequeño. Después de una semana sin su lobo, prefería pedir disculpas a seguir en esa absurda pelea. 

Por eso las palabras de Vegetta lo habían dejado con la mente en blanco y el corazón a mil. 

─N-no tienes por qué disculparte, Vege─ dijo, trazando pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano del otro─. Yo también actué muy mal. Sabía que tenías ese encargo y, aun así, me puse de tonto a estar perdiendo el tiempo, arruiné lo que tenías planeado para ese día y, también, me fui de manera muy grosera la última vez que hablamos. Discúlpame, por favor. 

─Está bien, osito─ dijo, tranquilizador, colocando su mano libre en la mejilla del menor y viéndolo directamente a los ojos─. Ambos nos hemos disculpado y hemos reconocido lo que hicimos mal. No volvamos a pelear así, ¿sí? 

Rubius asintió suavemente, procediendo, luego a juntar sus labios con los de Vegetta en un beso suave, que cambió de ritmo a los pocos segundos debido a todo lo que sus bocas estaban deseando juntarse durante todo ese tiempo en el que ni siquiera una mirada intercambiaban. 

Se sentían los seres más tontos de todo el planeta por permitir que algo así los hubiese mantenido separados durante tanto tiempo. Definitivamente, la próxima vez, pedirían disculpas al instante.


End file.
